


Sunflowers

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Flower Talk, Galra Keith (Voltron), M/M, Plants, Sappy Ending, Sheith Flower Exchange, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 07:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10407279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “I love you to, you dummy.” He was speechless, but those simple six words meant the world to Shiro. And he will always make sure Keith knew that.





	

_ There was a field of sunflowers behind Keith’s back. Shiro thought he looked angelic, with the golden blossoms at his back, the glow of the sun above, making his normally porcelain skin, tainted gold. It was enchanting. It struck Shiro like lightning, as he stared at his love. But as the saying goes, all good things must come to an end. He left Earth, going on a mission that would take little over a year to complete. Nothing big. But than he never came back. _

* * *

 

“Shiro?” He looked up, finding Keith standing before him, sweat dripping from his hair and face. 

“Yeah?” He asked, standing. Keith looked up at him, than smiled. 

“What are you doing all alone out here? Everybody's by the fire.” He gestured towards the huge group, eating and dancing by the large bonfire. Shiro watched, before sighing. 

“I was just thinking.” He mumbled, turning to stare out, across the miles of plains that made up ¾ of this planet. 

“About what?” 

“Before I left.” It was quiet, just the two of them, watching the stars dance in the midnight sky, watching the alien plants sway in the wind, watching the fire light each other's face. It reminded Shiro of when they were back home, when Keith took him to the field of sunflowers. When the universe didn't need them.

* * *

 

The laser blasts shook the castle ship, but it was nothing to what it was doing to the enemy ships. Keith raced through corridors, all identical to the next, but something tugged at his gut. Many called it instinct. But now that they knew he was half galra, they called it ‘Galra Sense’. It was ridiculous. But Shiro was in here somewhere and Keith was going to find him. Even if it meant destroying the entire ship. But the castle seemed to be doing a fine job of it. Keith could hear explosions all around him, from the castle offense. It shook him to the core, fear taking over his limbs, of being destroyed by the very people he called family. 

_ “KEITH!”  _ The comms came to life, Lance screaming his name. 

“Jesus Christ, what, Lance?” Keith mumbled. 

_ “Just making sure you’re still alive, mullet head.”  _ Keith rolled his eyes. 

_ “Keith, have you found Shiro?”  _ Allura’s voice broke through, causing Keith to start. He wasn’t expecting the princess to speak to him. 

“Not yet.” He said, turning and narrowly avoiding sentry gunfire. He took in two deep breaths and then charged, slicing through the metal like butter. He sighed and followed the corridor. 

“Keith?” 

“Shiro!” He cried, coming to a sudden stop and dropping to his knees. He gasped and smiled at the other male. Shiro was battered, a bleeding lip and cheek. And what also looks like a black eye. 

“You came for me?” 

“Of course dummy.” Keith whispered back, clutching the bars in his hands, knuckles going white. “I’ll always come for you.” He mumbled, before looking at the lock. A hand scanner. He swallowed hard and gently pressed his hand to the scanner. It read his palm and flashed green, the doors opening.  

“Perks of being half galra, huh?” Shiro said, smiling at Keith, before hugging him. Keith hugged back, pressing close to the other man. Keith nodded, tears coming to his eyes. 

“I’m glad you’re back.” 

“It’s good to be back.”

* * *

 

Keith hummed, as he cleaned his knife, before startling, at the loud noise coming from the hallway. He jumped up, racing for his door. When it opened, he was sighing, but happy. Shiro stood before the door, hand behind his back. “What’s that?” Keith asked. Shiro blushed a bit, before grinning.

“You know how me, Pidge and Hunk went down to the planet?” Keith nodded. “Well, we found some plants, that looked a whole lot like Earth plants, so we decided that we’d bring some back.” A high pitched scream sounded a little ways down. “Turns out one eats people.” Keith sighed and raced away, past Shiro. A plant, that looked suspiciously like a fruit tree, had its vines wrapped around Lance. One of the fruits, uh, mouths, was open and ready to swallow the male whole. Keith was like a flash, slicing the vines, so Lance fell into the waiting arms of Hunk. 

“Why is it that the plant you bring back is the one trying to eat me?” Lance asked Hunk, to which the bigger man just shrugged. Keith stared at the plant and it seemed to whimper and try to run away.

“Any other plants I have to dismember?” Keith asked, staring at his knife with disgust. The formerly clean blade was now dripping with purple goo. 

“Hopefully not. Pidge was a rose bush, uh, something like a rose bush anyways.” Keith arched an eyebrow at Shiro, who had come back empty handed. It was only a moment before a shriek sounding like the youngest member sounded. 

“No more alien plants.” Keith said, before running to save Pidge. The bush had come alive, forming a humanlike form, which was trying to speak to the small human. 

“I am no danger, miss-oh, dear.” It spoke, shivering as Keith approached with his knife. “Um, sir, I promise, I mean no bodily harm.” It held it’s hands up, but backing away. Keith narrowed his eyes. 

“Ah, I’m sorry. I was just surprised.” Pidge apologized and sat back down properly, from where they were on the desk. “My name’s Pidge. Do you have one?” The plant came closer, twisting as it’s torso grew longer. 

“I do not, Miss Pidge.” 

“Well than we should give you one, huh?” Keith walked away, go back through the castle, in search of someone in particular. He found him, staring out into space in the bridge of the ship. The castle was moving at near light speed, but they could stare at the stars for a second, before they were gone and replaced with another cluster. 

“Turns out Pidge’s plant is sentient and very polite. Pidge is giving them a name.” Shiro nodded, not saying anything. Keith stood next to him, watching Shiro with careful eyes. “You brought a plant back, right?” Shiro nodded again. “What was it?” 

“Reminded me of home.” Keith huffed at the vague response. Almost everything reminds Shiro of home, in one way or another. “Reminded me of you.” Keith caught interest. He tilted his head. “Reminded me of when I fell for you the first time, reminded me of when I realized there was no way I’d ever forget you, no matter what happened. Reminded me of the sun, of the warmth. Reminded me of home.” Shiro said, looking down at Keith. He was entirely sure his face was tomato red, the heat making little wisps of steam swirl from his cheeks. 

“Oh.” Shiro turned, hand falling to grip Keith’s. He led him down to the barracks, and into their shared room. On the single desk, in a vase full of water, sat a familiar plant. 

“Keith.” Shiro cupped his face in his hands, turning his face to look at him. “I love you. I appreciate you. I am proud of you. I respect you. You are my equal and I will always listen to you. The most important memory, the memory that kept me from breaking in the arena, is you. It was you. It’s still you. It was when you brought me to the field of sunflowers and when the sun peeked through the clouds, you looked like an angel, a golden angel and I didn’t think I deserved you. I don’t deserve you. You make my heart beat, you kept me from falling apart. You kept me alive. And I love you. You don’t deserve a broken man. You deserve a man who can say that ‘I love you’ without crying, without think of how they left you for so long and you still remembered them, that you still stayed for them.” He stopped speaking, tears falling down his cheeks, wetting both of their cheeks. But Keith was crying to. 

  
“I love you to, you dummy.” He was speechless, but those simple six words meant the world to Shiro. And he will always make sure Keith knew that.


End file.
